


Wild & Untamable

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice reflects on how Wonderland changed her and Lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild & Untamable

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. No spoilers.

Alice and Lizard were sword-fighting when Alice thought ‘If my father could see me now, he’d ask why I can’t be a nice, normal girl.’

By all accounts Alice and Lizard should be nice, normal girls. Both were raised in nice, normal homes by nice, normal parents.

But then both discovered Wonderland, the place were anything can happen. And Wonderland changed them from nice, normal girls into wild, untamable beings.

Sometimes Alice wonders what it would be like to be a nice, normal girl.

But then Lizard will smile at her, and Alice remembers she’d rather be wild and untamable.


End file.
